


the great rite

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Celtic Influence, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Rey is 13 and Kylo is 30 in the first part, Ritual Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wicca, second part she will be 16+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey is curious about the secret party her parents are hosting in the building at the edge of their property, but the more she watches the less she understands.





	1. rite of pan

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'ritualistic voyeurism'. Please mind the tags as Rey is underage and therefore technically cannot consent (hence the non-con). Otherwise it is just..dubious.
> 
> I've tagged what I think is appropriate, but please let me know if you feel I have missed one - and I'm sorry for that. Tried my best!
> 
> I updated the tags and added their ages - 13 and 29/30 IN THIS CHAPTER. Apologies for making it so ambiguous, need to not do that moving forward. Thank you for the note on that!

**__ **

******_In some traditions the Male principle is identified as the Horned God who lusts for the Maiden Goddess longing to consummate the marriage._ **

**_In the Rite of Pan, the male force is the hunter and the female force the prey. Throughout the ritual the struggle between male and female is established, but before the rite is realized, an understanding is gained that while the male is strong on the earth/physical sphere, the female is equally strong on the above/spiritual sphere._ **

The quiet seemed to suffocate her, pulling the air out of the room, making her wander through the halls of her home, long nightgown skimming across the floor. She peered out of the large window at the foot of the stairs, nearly a dozen cars lined up in their circular driveway.

Rey had been told there was a party tonight, but she had heard nothing, laying in her bed straining to hear anything - music, chatter. Nothing. It wasn't like her to disobey her parents, but something tugged at her, making her search for something.

As she crept down the stairs, she saw someone move across the courtyard in the back; she knew where they must be, in the building at the edge of their property. Rey wasn't allowed inside. Ever.

Barefoot, she ran across the cold grass, pulled towards the building, searching for an entrance. She heard a lilted murmuring that she slowly realized was a combination of voices singing a lovely, if haunting, song. The words weren't in any language she knew, but they filled her body with a sense of wonder and purpose. A window was unlatched and she crawled through it, ripping her nightgown, exposing her leg to the brisk air. It was nearly the end of Spring, her favorite month - May, but it had been colder than usual.

Inside the building was covered in greenery of all kinds, with a ceiling that opened to the sky. She hid in the shadows, peering around the corner where people shifted about wearing robes of varying shades of green. As she watched, they formed a circle, and Rey saw at its center a large stone slab, smooth and glinting in the moonlight.

The singing continued and Rey's eyes widened as she saw a man with smooth, white skin step into the circle; his skin was covered in red swirls and markings and Rey felt the magnetic pull that had woken her earlier. He seemed to simmer with energy just beneath the surface of his painted skin and her heart beat faster as she took in his firm, sculpted chest down to the penis beneath his legs. He didn't seem to be looking at anyone, just stared intensely into the void as he raised his hand, beckoning. Rey nearly took a step out of her shadowy hiding spot, ready to go to him, when she saw a woman emerge, as naked as he was, white paint marking her breasts and stomach.

She placed her hand in his and as they turned to look at each other, Rey gasped. It was her _mother._ Before she had time to process, the circle at once shed themselves of their robes, all just as naked as the couple at their center. Rey watched as her mother sat on the stone slab and laid her back against it, her hair in an elaborate braided style.

The man gripped his member and Rey watched in fascination as he moved his hand against it, watching it grow in size. He stepped up to her mother and the singing stopped; Rey's heart beat faster as his hands pulled the feminine hips Rey didn't have yet towards the edge, lining himself up. Without another sound, in the dead silence of the room, he pushed himself into her, letting out a loud grunt.

Rey yelped in surprise as he leaned over her mother's breasts, sucking on them the way babies did; what purpose did that serve? At the noise, his eyes flickered to her spot and she knew he saw her. The moon was moving slowly across the sky, illuminating more of her hiding spot.

But she had a feeling that even if she was in the dark, their eyes would have connected.

After that, he seemed to pin her to the ground, unable to look away as he pulled out of her mother's cunt, sheathing himself again, her body welcoming him. Rey watched with barely-concealed anger as her mother wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her with each thrust; it didn't seem to affect him much, his rhythm steadily increasing as if he were bored.

He seemed to notice Rey's frown as he moved his fingers between her mother's legs, moving them against some unknown spot. At that, he smiled, and broke her gaze to hide it in the crook of her mother's neck. The sounds of wet skin seemed to echo in the quiet of the room, Rey's heart beating, unsure why she hadn't run - why her legs felt weak and her stomach hot.

The man seemed to have forgotten her entirely as he fucked her mother so hard she let out a shrill scream that Rey hated in the depths of her soul; her feet braced against the edge of the slab, unaware that her daughter was watching as she greedily lifted her hips to meet the thrusts of a man who was certainly not her husband.

What a whore.

The thought came unbidden to Rey's mind, though she never understood the meaning of the word before, that was the only one she could summon as she watched her mom and this man.

He pulled up, hips beginning to move erratically; Rey saw the red paint mixed with her mother's white and felt sick.

Her mom wailed and the man groaned, both freezing for long moments as one by one the circle's members began to turn around. His arms went around her mom's waist and when his lips met hers, Rey finally bolted, unable to take any more.

She didn't know why she cried as she raced back to the house and up the stairs into her bedroom, throwing her covers over her as she let out more sobs. As she shifted her legs, she realized with horror that her thighs were wet; she must have been scared and peed without realizing it.

She stayed there for minutes, trying to calm down before she could brave the world outside her covers, a world where men did that to women. They hadn't really covered that in school last year, when they gave everyone a brief but awkward explanation of their soon-to-be changing bodies. No one's bodies had changed much yet, though, and everyone forgot it quickly. Not Rey though, she had known immediately what the man was doing with his penis, the male sexual organ. He was sticking it inside her mother. Over and over again, and enjoying it.

She wasn't sure which was worse.

Rey heard her door open and pulled the covers even tighter around her; it clicked shut and she heard the lock throw. Blood pounded in her head, drumming in her ears, and someone pulled her covers away; Rey scrambled away, pressing her back against her headboard. The man stood before her, dark eyed and clothed this time, white shirt and black pants hanging loosely on his frame.

Rey felt that pull again, staring at him with wide eyes as his roamed her body, covered in her long nightgown; she was more concerned that she hadn't cleaned herself up yet than with the fact that this grown man - for surely he must be, with a body like that - was in her room while her parents partied far away.

"Hello, little one," he finally spoke, voice steady and low. Curious. "Did you like what you saw?"

Just as before, his presence seemed to trap her, unable to move away and unable to resist answering him.

"Kind of," she spoke softly, and was proud her voice didn't waver. He made her nervous, but not in the way she felt he should have - Rey knew somehow he wasn't there to harm her.

"What didn't you like?" He stood at the side of the bed, looking down at her, fingers flexing against his thighs ever so slightly.

Rey swallowed, but she couldn't lie to him, "I didn't like that it was y-you. With my mother."

He seemed to know exactly what she meant, because he nodded without asking her to explain. Large hands began to unbutton the loose white shirt and she watched with rapt attention as he slipped it off and it dropped to the ground. She saw him close up now, the hard chest, the swirls of white and red paint that had melted into smears against it, down to his hips almost. It must have mixed with their sweat, and Rey swallowed as she remembered the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin, filling her lower body with heat.

He bent down, fingering the edge of her long nightgown as he asked his next question, "And the part you did like?"

Rey's heart began to flutter as his fingers brushed the skin of her legs, and she watched the muscles in his back ripple.

"I liked watching you," she answered before she lost her nerve, disarmed at his presence. His eyes looked up at her, glazed over with something she couldn't define but was sure echoed her own. "I liked that you watched me as you did those things."

He hummed in satisfaction and those seemed to be the magic words, because he began to pull her nightgown up her body; Rey lifted her hips in silent acquiescence and watched as he let out soft pants at her exposed thighs, stomach, breasts. He dropped it on the floor and pulled her body down the bed so her head rested once again on her pillow.

"Wait, no-" her hands moved to stop his as his fingers brushed against the wetness on her thighs, embarrassed again that she hadn't cleaned herself in her terror. He pulled away at her protestation, and smiled as he sucked the liquid off his fingers.

"It's arousal, little one," relief went out of her in a whoosh of air and she gave him a small nod. "Tastes good."

He held his wet fingers to her wordlessly and she instinctively wrapped her small mouth around them, tongue sliding against them. Rey was surprised to hear him moan; everything that he had done with her mom, he had only ever grunted in exertion. This, she was certain, was a sound of pleasure. Her stomach swelled with pride.

He pulled his hand from her mouth and pressed it against her flat chest, circling her nipples as it moved again between her legs. He stood straight up and without hesitation slid his pants off of him; Rey once again could see his penis - but not limp and resting this time. No, it was hard, moving slightly of its own accord.

And it was big, so big Rey couldn't even imagine how he walked around; it was easily as long and thick as her forearm. Her mother was bigger than her, and her hips hadn't even curved yet like they were supposed to. But she ignored these thoughts and reached out to touch him, small hands slipping around the hard, velvet skin. The feeling surprised her, warm and soft and the skin moved with it a little as she rubbed her hands up and down. He groaned and pushed into her hand, letting her know to keep going.

Without stopping her, he straddled her on the bed, knees on either side of her waist, eyes watching her face as she stroked his cock. He licked his lips and reluctantly pulled her hands away from him, pushing backwards and spreading her legs wide.

Rey knew she shouldn't let him do this, be here like this, but the energy that pulsed around them didn't seem to care; it only made her bend her knees to spread even wider.

"Goddess," he whispered reverently as he slid both hands down the inside of her wet thighs, fingers separating and probing her bare entrance. He was spending much more time with her than he had with her mother, she thought with a swell of pride. He was _hers,_ the thought rippled through her mind, shocking her. She didn't even know this man.

A finger slid in a little, the squelching sound making her shift down against it and he cooed at her, smiling when she looked away from his fingers and to his face.

"That's it, little maiden," the words meant nothing to her, but resonated all the same and she whispered _yes_ as she lifted her hips, accepting his entire finger as it slid inside. Where did all this liquid come from?

He worked his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm that warmed her stomach and his other hand played with her flat nipples, coaxing them to attention and flicking them with his thumbnail. She was panting by the time another finger was added and she yelped a little in surprise and pain.

"Just preparing you," he said quietly, soothing her as her little body began to relax again. His fingers twisted her nipples gently before skimming the concave of her stomach down to the apex of her thighs. Rey jumped as he touched a sensitive nub between her legs and he gave her a wolfish grin. "Like that, do you? It's the heart of a woman's pleasure, a gift from the Goddess herself."

Rey had no idea what he was talking about, but she had read about Goddesses in school and the words made her feel strong and bold. She raised her hands, gripping and running them down his arm and chest. He was solid, nothing like her dad when she hugged him; he was hard and smooth and it made her swallow with desire.

That's what this was, she thought, as her hips lifted to meet his twisting fingers in earnest. She desired him, wanted him to do what he did to her mother. And he seemed to want that too, with the predatory gleam in his eyes and the way his cock looked swollen as it bounced around like a fish gasping for air.

His fingers circled around the sensitive nub over and over in a numbing motion, and she felt something building, swelling between her legs.

"That's it, let it happen, relax," he seemed to know what was happening to her and it made her relax into the soft sheets. The timing of his thrusts matched with the circling for long minutes until it was there, whatever was happening was making her blood rush and body warm. She felt her lips flutter around his fingers and let out a soft gasp as her legs jerked awkwardly for long moments, her body rigid.

Fingers left her and she watched him smear whatever had leaked out of her around his cock, paying attention to the tip of it.

"Exquisite," he leaned over to cover her with his body, and his lips finally found hers. He was kissing her, like he had her mother, but this felt different. Felt real, genuine, as his glided against hers, pressing firmly with soft licks of his tongue. Weird, but so right. Her hands brushed against the hair that hung on either side of her face as he stared at her. As if she really were a goddess.

He gave her another small kiss before pulling away to line up his cock with her bare pussy, wet from his ministrations.

"We're going to complete the rite properly," he said in that low voice of his. He stroked her stomach and thighs reverently, taking away Rey's fear, making her relax into him as he pushed the head of his penis into her. She gasped painfully, feeling as if she was being split into two. "Shh, it's okay, your maidenhead belongs to me."

The words didn't scare her, but his tone sent shivers down her spine; as she looked at him again, having paused in his violation of her, she remembered what had done with her mother. How grateful, enthusiastic she had seemed. Was she supposed to be the same with him? Is that how goddesses acted?

It took minutes for him to fully seat inside of her, and she whimpered and he groaned when he hit something deeper, more painful.

"There it is, little one," he pushed completely into her and she gasped, but this time not in pain - in surprise. His entire body rested on hers, cock deep inside, and she was filled with something greater than herself. Her hips shifted open even more as she wrapped her legs around his, accepting the man's gift.

She shuddered as he pulled out halfway, pushing in again; he was much slower than he was with her mother.

He pressed into her, hard muscle hitting her sensitive nub and she whimpered.

"Shhh, don't want your parents to interrupt now do we?" He thrust into her tiny pussy again, pain returning with each second. "They wouldn't understand."

She felt tears well with pain, and fear creep into her stomach as she felt the grown man violate her, huffing into her ear with each thrust. His stomach muscles constricted against hers.

But she knew he was right, they wouldn't understand. The pull she had felt, the energy, something else had pulled them together. And hadn't he called her a goddess? The reminder warmed her and took the edge of pain off as she accepted him again and again.

He continued moving inside of her, fingers finding that sensitive spot again, and the frenzy which she had seen take over her mother seemed to possess her. She pulled him closer, feeling the sworls of paint press against her skin, nails digging into his sides.

He hissed, "Yes, mark me little one, I knew you would love my cock."

The words seemed coarse and abrupt compared to before, but Rey just nodded as he impaled her, shifting her small body up against the sheets. Her nails dug so hard she felt blood seep and smear against his skin, but it only seem to drive him harder into her. His lips kissed her own, forcing them open with his tongue as he began to thrust it in time with his lower half and it was all she could do to keep up.

He grunted into her mouth and pulled away as he felt her begin to flutter and grip his penis, trying to keep it inside, begging for his seed. His mouth reached her non-existant breasts and suckled them, tongue laving her nipples in search of sustenance.

She squeezed him tight as he went rigid inside of her, spurts of liquid warming her core and she whined with need. He huffed and peppered her chest with kisses as she milked him repeatedly, drawing out as much liquid as she could.

He fell to the side and pulled her with him, still buried deep, and rested her on top of his chest as he caught his breath. Rey's tiny, still stick-like body made him seem like a giant to her as she played with the paint that had mixed on both of their skins into a pink creamy color.

He pulled her off of his cock and she felt a gush of liquid spill out and turned red, but he just looked at her with hunger, erasing any embarrassment.

"You're mine now, my little goddess." His hand smeared more of the paint down her body and thighs slick with his seed. "The Rite is over, but I'll be back for your initiation."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but simply nodded, wanting to make him happy. So he wouldn't do that with her mother again. She couldn't watch it again, him doing that to her.

He slipped off the bed and she watched as he put his clothes on; he sat on the edge of the bed and dug his fingers around her hole again, groaning as he tasted the liquid mixture.

"You're such a good little girl, Rey," he bent down and left a kiss on her lips that tasted of salt and sweat, but she didn't mind. "Our little secret, okay?"

He opened the door and left her there, naked and smeared with paint and seed, and a searing pain between her hips.

 


	2. moon cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional tags here I don't think, Rey is 16 and Kylo would be 33 in this part. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I've missed one!
> 
> Thank you to @MalevolentReverie for doing a read through and being very nice about some of its issues! =)

A soft wind greeted her as she stepped out of the building set against the line of trees that had always seemed so mysterious as a child. Finding solace in them each day after school regardless. No one to play with, friends so far away she only saw them there; but the trees had always been there, waiting with open arms to welcome her home.

The air was crisp and her nipples and skin pebbled in response as she walked towards the waiting circle of women. Hair hung loose around her face, just touching her shoulder blades. Her mother greeted her, pursed lips and all, saying the perfunctory words to greet her into the sisterhood.

Rey knew she didn't mean them. These past three years had been an education in more ways than one, but particularly with her parents. Greedy and addicted to power they didn't understand, surrounding themselves with others like them, who acquiesced to their needs. A few in the circle were true to the teachings, and Rey gave each of them a soft smile, something like relief passing over their faces.

They recognized the Goddess-blessed in a way her parents would never be able to. But they were not the first.

A fire warmed in her belly as she remembered his eyes, wild and piercing as he worshipped her in the true way. They created the godhead that night, a powerful unity that centered their coven, allowing them to commune with the Gods.

Kylo had known, somehow, from the moment he had seen her watching from the shadows. Her hands came to cup her full, round breasts, the memory and anticipation of initiation mixed together, making her shudder.

Her mother painted her body with blue swirls of paint, between and around her breasts, stomach, and thighs. Despite the corruption, the blessing was well received, as it brought her one step closer to Him.

They spoke of the transition from Maiden to Mother, the symbolism of her initiation; had they known, what he had done to her three years ago in secret? Would they have still trained her, knowing that the Goddess had chosen  _ her  _ for her vessel that night?

She thinks it unlikely. They were to present themselves to the God, summon the Lord of the Forest to them so that he may honor and greet her in the old way.

Perhaps the oldest way.

While her friends had spent their afternoons and weekends kicking balls around and getting drunk, Rey had spent it being taught by each woman of her circle. The Goddess' secrets. Balance, harmony, visions, and yes even spells - all for this night, when she would be accepted as a full Priestess.

She knew little of the others, the men, except for her father - who looked at her suspiciously whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Rey thought it was likely he knew, somehow. He had kept Kylo from her, after all. Not in so many words, but when the coven met she was never allowed to remain - sent off to friends, claiming she couldn't be present as an initiate.

That didn't explain the night three years ago, when they left her in her bed despite having passed her first bleed.

But perhaps that was the Goddess' hand, too.

Though she couldn't avoid the remarks from the other women, her mother whining about Kylo's refusal to take part in further sex magic or rituals, always electing one of the other men to represent the Horned One. The coven whispered that the God had forsaken him, but Rey knew the truth.

He was waiting for her.

It filled her with certainty, with power, and as she left the women, bare feet padding to the edge of the forest, she began to sense him. The memory of his tongue around hers, his lips on her throat, his hands smearing the mixture of paint and sweat and cum across her body all swirled around her as the trees welcomed her again.

She pricked the palm of her hand, letting the drop of blood hit the forest floor. Calling her mate to her as she wandered, guided only by the moonlight. He would come to her, drawn much as she had been that night. Her Lord.

Rey sensed him before she saw him step into her path, naked and just as she remembered him. Hair just slightly shorter than hers, shorn off at his chin, black and unruly; body pale, but sculpted. And hard for her already.

She waited for him, watching and remembering how he had come to her years before, sliding her clothing off, worshiping her as he was always meant to. Kylo knelt before her, hands gripping her ankles, running up her legs to hips that were wider than before. A sign of her maturation and transition; he pressed a soft kiss between those lower lips, tongue darting out ever so slightly as he whispered.

"Maiden," another kiss just above her navel, "Mother."

Hands cupped her breasts, gripping them tight, the only sign of his eagerness as he stared into her eyes.

"Goddess," he whispered again, and Rey shuddered and ran her hand through his dark locks. After a few long moments, she pulled him up to his feet, broad chest brushing against her taut nipples.

"Hi," she said finally, blushing and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Priestess she might be, but she was still a girl - young woman, and she hadn't seen him in so long.

He smiled softly and pressed a palm against her cheek, chest swelling with breath as she leaned into it. "I've missed you."

For two people who had never met beyond that one night or carried on a conversation, the strange sentiment was shared; there had been a deep ache for him many nights since, touching and exploring her body, striving for the feeling he had introduced her to.

But it was always no use, leaving her hollow; the girls at school talked about sex, but it never sounded anything like what she had with him. With Kylo.

"I feel it here," she pressed a palm to the center of his chest, over his heart. "The Godhead. It flows in your blood."

His eyes blazed with the memory, when he had taken her virginity and maidenhead, seemingly possessed by a power greater than their own. Rey had wanted to ask him why, why her mother had not been enough to complete the Great Rite, but standing here in front of him again she didn't have to.

He was hers, she was his. Mates. God and Goddess.

And she had summoned him for her initiation into the darker secrets of the Goddess, and pulled him down to catch his lips in hers. The effect was immediately, a deep groan of relief ripped from his throat as she mewled in need. 

Kylo's arms wrapped around her body, pulling her hard against him as they opened their mouths and spirits to each other. She was fully aware of herself this time, panting into his neck as his cock rubbed along her clit.

He huffed and knelt again, hands gripping her waist, nails digging into the soft skin.

"May I?" His voice was firm, and she shuddered.

A whispered yes was all he needed as his tongue immediately dove between her folds, licking along the slit with a hungry need.

She knew from friends that boys didn't like girls who had hair down there, but she had never felt a need to shave it. And Kylo didn't seem to mind at all, nose rubbing against her clit as his fingers spread her vulva wide.

He licked her entrance with long, slow strokes, the slick sounds made Rey's eyes roll back in pleasure. She pushed his head against her hard and she felt a heady sense of power at his enthusiastic response.

Time seemed to stand still as he continued his ministrations, making her dizzy with the feeling of euphoria. Kylo sensed her shifting mood and pulled her leg over his shoulder, relieving her of her need for balance.

The new position let him thrust his tongue inside of her and she whined at the intrusion.

Pulling away slightly, he spoke against her clit, "So tight, little Goddess. Have you been waiting, too?"

She hummed her confirmation, but it didn't seem to satisfy him as he pulled away and looked up at her. She should have felt off balance at the awkward angle, but his hands still steadied her even as his eyes darkened, demanding a response.

"Did you wait for me?" he demanded, fingernails digging into her hips. Rey's stomach fluttered as she moved her hips towards him, need his mouth back on her.

"Yes, only yours," she watched the relief wash over him, but tugged his head back before he could touch her again. "And you? Did you honor me in the same way?"

Kylo growled and she gave him a wicked smile; she had known he had abstained from the rituals for the three years it had taken her to be ready for the Initiation, but who knew what he did outside of the circle? They all had lives, jobs - separate from each other. She had no idea what he did or even where he really lived.

His hands caressed her stomach, the slight dips that hinted at muscles, her navel; he kissed her hips reverently.

"There has been only you, Rey," that was the first time he had ever used her name, and it did the job he wanted it to - soothe her. He licked once more at the wetness that had pooled between her legs, the exposure a heady feeling. Completely open to him, accepting the pleasure that licked up her body in warm flames.

His tongue pushed into her repeatedly, nose pressed and grinding against the hidden nub, until the pressure became too much and she came with a high pitched keen that surprised her. It seemed to echo through the treetops, but Rey couldn't find herself to care about who heard, her pussy fluttering around his tongue as Kylo sucked her greedily.

Eventually, too soon, he pulled away, setting her foot back down onto the soil, rubbing her calves. His lips and nose were wet and she giggled, bending to kiss him, savoring the taste of her on his lips. They hummed as he knelt in front of her, taking advantage of their unlimited time together tonight. He the Forest Lord and she the Moon Goddess, welcoming her to his domain, greeting her after her long absence.

Finally, Rey pulled away, smiling at his growl; it didn't last long as she immediately pushed against his chest, signaling for him to lay down on the cool grass and soil. He did, his erection proud and lively against his abdomen as she placed her feet on either side of his hips, towering over him and looking down for once.

Slowly she knelt down, slotting her wet cunt against the length of his cock, and a sharp moan met the rush of his exhale as he gripped her thighs on either side. Teasingly, she slid her body along and up his cock, testing the size, but mostly watching how his eyes locked on her movement.

The moonlight fluttered down to them finally, emerging from the clouds that had been threatening to ruin the evening, and Rey moved up his chest and bent to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I accept you, Lord of the Forest, into my domain. May this night bless us both," she whispered the words as he held his cock for her as she slowly pushed it inside, whimpering at the size.

Kylo hissed as the tip breached her vagina, "Fuck, just as tight as you were, little maiden. Just relax, take it slow."

He was patient, somehow, though his eyes were wild and the muscles in his stomach were jumping with the control he was exerting. But inch by inch, Rey opened to him, groaning as she was stretched deliciously, welcoming the slight burning. Kylo's fingers moved when she was almost halfway impaled on him, circling her clit, the pleasure making her hips circle and press into his fingers.

"That's it, just feel it, rub yourself on my cock. You're perfect," the encouragement and pleasure was all she needed and she finally begged him to push her the rest of the way, which he did greedily. With a loud and feral grunt, her hips were slammed against his and finally his entire cock was sitting inside of her. Rey winced in pain, but he focused on rubbing up and down on her clit, his fingernail lightly scraping it sometimes, making her groan in pleasure even more. She sat there for minutes, rocking her hips, getting used to his size as he drew both hands up to massage her breasts.

Finally, Rey leaned forward, bracing her hands on the cool soil beside his chest, and kissed him deeply. He roughly pulled her against him, hands pressed hard along her back, chest pressing against his own. The blue paint that her mother had decorated her body with felt hot and gritty as their bodies melded together. He seemed feral, devouring her mouth with his and sucking on her tongue, making lewd noises of pleasure that would have made her blush if Rey hadn't been so entranced.

Rey slid up, groaning at the loss of pressure from his cock, but slid back down immediately; she liked the way it made Kylo groan against her mouth, the way his nails dug into her back. She did it a few more times, pulling her lips away and kissing down his throat as she pushed off him, letting him watch her in all her glory as she began to find her rhythm.

Her hips rolled and bucked, enjoying the exploration and heady feeling of pleasure as she took what she wanted - needed - from him. Her small hands rested against his abdomen as she circled and ground her clit against his pelvis with each movement. His eyes watched her ride him, taking pleasure for herself only, with a dark intensity that made her shudder around him.

She began to whine, needing more friction, leaning forward and riding his cock with greater speed. Kylo seemed to know what she needed more than she did, grunting as he pulled his knees up, feet planting against the ground as he fucked into her every time she slid back down.

"Kylo," she moaned, and he answered her with a particularly hard thrust, fingers finding her clit, circling them, begging to rip her orgasm from her. Her body felt possessed as her hips undulated against his stomach, sliding onto his cock with each thrust, pain nothing but a memory as Kylo begged her to come on his cock.

And she did, finally, freezing against him as her pussy constricted around Kylo, the one man she was meant for. Had been made for, chosen by the God himself for her. She felt sated, complete as he sucked on her breasts, tonguing laving at the nipples, worshiping her as ever.

His cock was still hard and thick inside of her and she wondered at his control as he slowly thrust into her. His lips left her and with a grunt as her only warning, her body was ripped off his cock and shoved to the forest floor.

Rey moaned wantonly, knowing what he needed as she pushed onto all fours, knees spreading and showing her dripping and red gaping pussy to him. The Stag, her God.

Presenting herself.

Kylo snarled and shoved his dick inside with one hard thrust, making Rey grunt in surprise. He shoved her chest against the ground, gripping the nape of her neck as he fucked her relentlessly. In this he cared only for his release, the physical subjugation to the will of the God and man. The wet sounds of him slapping against her body made her mewl, hands digging into the dirt with each hard thrust, breasts swaying beneath her.

"You're mine, forever," his voice was haggard and wild. His words were a statement, but felt like a question. She nodded furiously as his hands scraped her back, digging into her hips.

"Yours, yours, yours," she panted with each thrust. He sped up, faster and faster, jerking his hips into her with a speed that was inhuman. A true animalistic rutting that left him groaning and her in a high pitched yelled as he came inside of her. Each spurt of cum made her shudder as he slowed his thrusts and she whined at the loss of him as he pulled out.

"Such a beautiful, tight cunt, little Goddess," he ran his hands across her ass, fingers smearing his cum around her thighs. Rey shuddered as she remembered him doing that last time, before he left in secret.

This time would be different.

Rey fell to the ground on her side and he joined her, fingers gently roaming her stomach and breast, the blue paint smeared from their bodies. The sign of their mating, that she had passed her initiation. Goddess-blessed.

"They won't keep you from me now," Kylo murmured, and she sighed with relief, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

They stayed there an hour or more, resting in each other's arms, not ready to face the end of her test - and their coven.

But they did eventually, walking out of the edge of the forest hand in hand, blue paint smeared on both of their naked and exhausted bodies. Both wore smiles on their faces, exhilarated by the rush of the ritual.

The coven waited for them, men and women alike, and Rey saw her mother's jealous eyes on her and her father's murderous ones on Kylo.

"You should not have gone in there, Kylo," her father's voiced thundered and she stared at him with surprise.

"She summoned  _ me, _ " Kylo replied. "Who are you to deny the Goddess' will?"

"This is not how things are done and you know it!"

Rey sensed there was more at play here, something masculine that she had been kept from in her training.

"It is her choice who she summons to worship; the  _ Goddess'  _ choice," Kylo emphasized, and Rey realized this was less about being true to their God and more about Kylo violating some mundane coven law.

"Her maidenhead belonged to me!" her father yelled, and Rey recoiled, pressing closer into Kylo as he stood there glowering at her father. She hadn't known of that particular detail. No wonder he was upset that Kylo had responded to her instead. She pressed a kiss against his shoulder in silent thanks as he responded.

"No, Hirem, it belonged to her. And she gave it to me years ago in the Great Rite," he ignored the stunned murmurs as they walked past the line of coven members, but paused and whispered into her father's ear, so low only Rey could hear it. "And she was exquisite. Your wife was always so tiresome; the Goddess knew and chose another that night. The Godhead within me was made with her, in her tight virgin cunt that you will never experience if I have anything to say on the matter."

Her father seemed to be boiling with rage, but Rey was too blissful to care about petty men's squabbles as she dragged Kylo into the ritual building, leaving their stunned coven alone. They laughed as they dressed each other.

"Perhaps you should stay with me today," Kylo suggested. Rey smiled and pushed onto her toes to place a kiss against his lips, grateful to be with him and not with her parents.

"Just for today, though. I have school tomorrow," she grinned wryly and he returned it, lighting up his face and making her ache to see it again. To see it always.

"My little Goddess, such a dutiful student you are," he scooped her up as she laughed, carrying her to his car.

They would have to do something about the coven and their corrupt High Priestess, but for now she enjoyed the power rolling through her, the unity that being with Kylo brought to her.

They would deal with them. Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Part three soon maybe? I can't tell you what it's called, would give fun bits away...
> 
> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least two parts, maybe three. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
